


Teen Wolf Shuffle

by gavynmikal



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavynmikal/pseuds/gavynmikal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when Stiles walks away from everything he knows. How will Derek feel? What will Scott do to make sure that everyone gets their happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Something

Things couldn't be worse. 

Stiles had known that being human for so long was going to be a problem with how involved he was in the pack, but he had more than a few reasons to stay with them. Scott was his best friend, and because of the whole married thing, he felt like he had lost a part of himself.  
Derek was always busy, either with pack meetings, things that Stiles couldn't be apart of, and when they were together, the cute banter that they had once shared had turned into harmful and hateful words. Fights that could have gone better. So things were pretty bad.

"What has you so down Stilinski?" Lydia had practically shoved him to get him to snap put of his own world. They were shopping for the house that her and Jackson had gotten.  
"Nothing. Really I'm a bright and shiny happy asshole, just like the rest of the world." The words he wanted them so hard to be true, but his face told a different story. 

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Right and I'm just supposed to believe that, even after you said that the polka dot shower curtain was nice even with the striped wallpaper I already have."  
There wasn't even a retort that he wanted to give her. 

He just sighed. "it's Derek. It's the pack. It's just not what I imagined would happen when we got together.." Stiles was whining. He hated it. "And to top it all off, even though I've been the idiot dumbass can't fight to save my life human that has saved his ass and the packs countless times, I still don't warrant enough in their eyes, to be included."

"Well dating isn't all it's cracked up to be sweet cheeks" Lydia went back to walking down the aisle, looking at different shower curtains in deep reds.  
Stiles stayed quiet the rest of the shopping trip. It did him no good to complain to anyone. She had adapted to be half of Jacksons life, where as Stiles still wanted to be out first, just a few times in Dereks. But Derek was set in his ways, and sure he kept Stiles out of danger, but what's the point in being with the guy unless there was a little.  
\-----------------------------------  
It's getting harder to stay each night. Two years. Of not knowing, being included, or hell even being let know of the packs coming and going.  
I was kidnapped and left as a trap. Now the walls that "we" call our home feel nothing more than a jail cell.

[Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'll be the one, if you want me to.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

"Stiles.." Derek's voice sounded like he was finally putting it together that his boyfriend, was unhappy. He had found him in their room, packing his stuff, throwing it into a few duffle bags.

Derek moved to put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. Stiles flinched away from him. "Dont." His tone was cold and defeating. 

And I am feeling so small.  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all.

"What are you doing?" He asked taking a step back turning to look at the pile of clothing that was already stuffed into one of the bags.  
"I'm knitting as sweater, what does it look like I'm doing Derek." It wasn't a question, it was rhetorical,.

And I will stumble and fall.  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl.

 

"Right and you aren't even going to talk to me about it?" He was normally so calm and collected, but the thought of losing the one person in the world that mattered to him after all that he had already been through with losing his family, was almost too much for him to handle. He was frozen. Frozen with a fear that this was going to be it for them. Stuck, unable to move.

Stiles spat at him."We've tried the whole talking thing. We are doing it right now. Yet, you are still as dumb as brick wall." He threw another few things in the first bag and zipped it up. 

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
Say something, I'm giving up on you.

Derek didn't know what to even say, it was this was not happening to him. Like a bad dream. He sat down on the bed bed and just looked at Stiles, the pain obvious in his eyes. He was met with at scoff.

And I will swallow my pride.  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye.

 

"And the award for world's biggest dickbag goes to.." Stiles moved to the nightstand and started grabbing the rest of his things. Yearbooks, and and a soft velvet box that he had been hiding from Derek. It had the ring that Mr. Stilinski had helped Stiles pick out. Simple silver band, with a moon engraved on the top and om the inside is said, "to the moon and back". Stiles threw the box at Derek and put the rest of his shoes into his other bag, zipping it up and grabbing both of them and made his way to the door. 

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
And anywhere, I would have followed you.  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you.

Derek had barely moved. Enough energy to open the box that the love of his life had just thrown at him. When he opened the box, he gasped, and looked at Stiles. Bags packed, ready to go. Not even a tear in his eyes. Anger. Fear. Heartbreak. Memories of a happier time. Derek was speechless, unable to react save for the gasp that hung in the air.  
Stiles looked at him, setting his bag up against the couch. He felt so miniscule in Derek's life. Something that was just there. A place holder. And for a while it was nice. Having someone need you in that way. But as they grew older as a couple, Stiles wanted more. He wanted things, like arguments over where they should move. Two or three bathrooms. Which kitchen sink to buy. Typical couple fights. Not, “no you can’t, I don’t want you to get hurt.” Stiles. The porcelain doll, on a very small shelf, in a world full of earthquakes. 

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
Say something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this all started when I was in the car with my friends coming back from a night of hookah and fanfic reading. The song Say Something, by Great Big World, came on, and I thought it would be heartbreaking to do a oneshot over the song. But once I sent it out to a few friends, they wanted me to continue it. Hence why the oneshot has now turned into a back and forth toss of derek pov to stiles pov and so forth. 
> 
> bear with me as I write these. But probably will update at least twice a week. <3


	2. All The Broken Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek pov. a few days after Stiles left

He still just sat there. Not wanting to move much, not eating. Sulking was putting it nicely, Derek was in full pity party swing. Stiles was gone, and it was the worst pain that Hale had ever felt. Worse than losing his family, because he knew that there was something he could have done to have made Stiles stay.

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

Scott had taken over the pack management as Derek didn't even bother to participate or contact anyone. Scott knew what had happened, he just wished that he would have seen it sooner and brought it up to Derek. 

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

"Just leave it," Derek snapped at Scott who was trying to help clean the kitchen because it smelled really bad and the plates if left any longer would have grown legs and walked out in protest.   
"If I leave these here, they might attack you in your sleep man." Scott kept rinsing the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher. "So what happened man?"

Derek gave him a stern look. He didn't want to think about it. There was so nothing to be done for it. Stiles was always in danger, and that danger put everyone else at risk be because he couldn't perform at the attention level that he needed to when he was so focused on Stiles' safety. "Nothing happened. Stiles had already made up his mind when he left, I couldn't have done anything." 

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Scott finished the dishes and took the trash out. Someone had to help Derek while he was in his spiraling depression and since Derek helped Scott get his two band tattoo on his arm, even though he was owed that favor, he was going to help him. "Well we both know that's not true you could-"

"Scott not now! We aren't having that conversation again and if you bring it up again, I swear I will hurt you in ways that will take you months to heal from." The anger was obvious in his voice, what Scott didn't see was the tears that were getting ready to fall out of his eyes. He turned away, forcing them back.

Scott just shrugged at him. "Okay. Okay. But you know the solution. Even if you don't like it." He had busied himself in the kitchen while Derek sat on the couch, flipping through some of the old photos that he had been forced to take with Stiles. Back then he hated being anywhere near a camera, and it was a long argument that usually ended with Stiles smiling and Derek scowling at the camera. 

It took Scott grabbing his shoulder to force Derek to lock his phone and shove it in his pants. "Made some pasta. Left a plate out and the rest is in the fridge. Try and talk to him.." Scott took off and left Derek to his pity party of one once again. 

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

He did make his way to the kitchen and picked at the pasta, it wasn't anything of the level that he could cook but he knew that he needed to eat, and it wasn't like he could taste anything anyway. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the silver ring that Stiles had thrown at him. His almost engagement ring. He spun it on the counter and then slammed his hand down on it.   
All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

"Dammit Stiles...why couldn't you see my side.." he rinsed the plate and the fork and left them in the olate. He turned on the tv, something that had rarely ever done on his own as it was Stiles that was the TV junkie. Ps. I Love you was on and he left it on that channel, curling into a ball and crying through almost the entire movie. 

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

 

He finally made it to the credits, turning the TV off and making his way into the room and flopping on the bed. He could still smell him. His scent was lingering, and he grabbed the pillow that Stiles used to sleep on, taking In his scent deeper before sighing heavily. "I'm nothing without you.." and without another movement, Derek fell into a deep sleep, mentally and physically exhausted. Stiles was gone, and he didn't know which piece to pick up first..

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all


	3. A Crack In The Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Pov. A few weeks after he leaves Derek. And Scott drops by to stir the pot.

Stiles had been back at his dads place for a few weeks. It was weird, not sleeping in the same bed as Derek. He missed his space heater of a boyfriend and wondered if he would ever feel that way about another guy. Sure there had many that had shown an interest, but it was Derek. It had always been Derek, since the night that him and Scott had met him. 

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

He shoved his face into the pillow, and screamed into it. This had made him so furious. All Derek had to do was talk to him, honestly, and vulnerable. That was it. All he wanted from him, and the stupid idiot couldn't even do that for him. “I swear its like trying to push a building into the river.” He sat up, from his old bed, and looked around the room. Everything was spilling from his bags, as Stiles was too lazy to put anything away. His dad didn’t really bothering him to clean it. 

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

 

Scott pounded on the door, giving a few seconds before barging in. “Hey man, get dressed.” Stiles groaned and laid his head back down on his pillow.

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

 

“No, I think I’d rather enjoy the low feeling and the comfort that only my hard as a rock bed can give me.” He shoved the blanket over his head, with it only to be ripped off by Scott. “JESUS! I could be naked, or with a man in here!” He scrambled to get the blanket back from Scott, but his best friend chuckled and threw it towards the hallway. 

“Sorry, but its for your own good.” Scott smiled at him, and busted up laughing when Stiles tried reaching for the blanket, throwing himself onto the floor.

“Great. Lets add humiliation to the list of crappy things going on currently.” Stiles sat on the floor, and pulled clothes towards him, sure he had been in his boxers in front of Scott before, but he didn't want there to just be that awkwardness that came with being in just your boxers in front of a dude. Scott or not. So, he put pants on, and then moved to find a shirt that was stuffed in one of the bags by his closet. 

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

 

“Like you havent tacked that one to the list before?” Scott sassed him, and Stiles just shot him a look. 

 

“Listen here Happily Married. You don't get to be all smug because you are in a relationship that worked with Alison being human.” Stiles shoved his shirt on, red with black stripes. “You don’t get to pretend like this doesn't suck..” He didn't want it to happen, but the tears started to stream down his face.

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

 

He didn’t even cry the night he left his apartment. Nor the few nights before when they had had sex, and Stiles barely felt any emotional connection to the man that he claimed to love. But Scott, his best friend, who was trying so hard to make sure that Stiles got to still be Stiles, and acted like nothing was wrong, made him want to cry.   
Stiles fell to his knees. It was too much. 

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
"Cause I'm only human, yeah

 

“Stiles.. I know its real. I know it sucks. Thats why you need to get dressed.” He leaned down and grabbed him by the arm, lifting him from the ground and up to standing again. “So, get your shoes on, and lets get going. You don’t do pity parties. Not anymore. Thats Derek’s job.”

He couldn't help but laugh as he pictured Derek, unable to eat or move or do anything without the help of someone else. So tormented from what he did that he just paused everything. Sitting on the couch, unable to think about anyone else. Stiles looked up at Scott. “Really. Pity party? I’d kill to see that.”

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human  
I can take so much  
Till I've had enough

 

“Its kinda sad to watch. It looks like Derek has lost someone in death. His eyes have even changed back from red, to blue. He’s no longer the alpha. And its all been for you..” Scott had as plan. It was the only way to include everyone, and for Derek to see Stiles as an equal. “Grab your coat and lets go.” 

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart

 

Stiles didn’t argue, he still wanted to cry, but he was going to remain strong. It helped to not think about him ever, but Stiles wanted to let him know that he was just as strong as him. If not physically, then with his heart. And for two years, he did that. Now, he wasn’t so sure that it was enough. He left the room first, and Scott shut the light off, his eyes glowing red. He had a plan, and it would fix most of everything.. 

'Cause I'm only human, yeah


	4. Staggered Shifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek pov.
> 
> Stiles still hasnt spoken a word to him, so how is he supposed to make it up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I have been struggling with how I wanted to start the new Derek chapter. So I think a little flashback is in order. Just to play with your emotions, and then into the main story line. Don't worry, it will all be here in the same chapter. Please leave some comments about what you guys think <3

Derek flopped on the couch, causing Stiles to look up from his laptop, and from the incessant typing and clicking that he was doing. He loved the way the human boy looked, perched sitting crossed legged with the computer on his lap. Papers all strewn out on the floor, half eaten slices of pizza. It was his favorite thing to see. His guy, in their apartment. Derek kissed Stiles cheek, causing his boyfriend to stop what he was working on and actually give him a kiss. “What are you working on there?” 

Stiles scoffed and laid his laptop down on floor. “Just doing hacker things. FBI database.”He kissed Derek again. “You know, kid stuff.”

It made Derek laugh. How illegal stuff like hacking government sites, and taking a “peek” at their information didn’t bother Stiles at all. That after all of the times that he has seen Derek, Scott, and Isaac wolf out, and hurt, or sometimes kill people, he was still there. Standing by them, and never questioning their humanity. They questioned his sanity, spending all of his time with werewolves, but they enjoyed him being around. Especially Derek. It was why he had been planning to ask him out a little after Scott had been turned. 

“You never learn do you?” Derek smiled at him, and took a bite of the pizza that seemed the warmest, also causing him to reach across Stiles. 

“Who? Me? Of course I learn. Its just that I choose not to use what I have learned, and instead follow my passion. Tracking other packs.” 

This caused Derek to raise and eyebrow. Tracking other packs. Probably using the data that was in the FBI files to see the most dangerous ones, and see what they could or might have been up to. Great. Just great. 

 

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

 

Derek punched the wall in the apartment. It had been weeks. And nothing. Scott was no longer answering his calls, and Isaac wouldn't tell him what he had been up to. He was worried that Scott might try something like this. Force his hand, and out of the apartment, in some scheme to get him and Stiles to talk. The vibrations from the punch into the wall made a few of the pictures fall down, and there was a crashing sound from the glass breaking from one of them.

We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny

 

“Fantastic.” He muttered as he went to go and grab the broom and the dustpan. This was not him. He was not the guy that sat around on his ass, throwing a pity party because his boyfriend walked out on someone who was trying to keep him safe. Trying his hardest to balance the two things in the world that made him who he was. Stiles, and his pack. It was almost too much for him to handle at times, but thinking about coming home to that smiling face, and thinking about how he was going to marry him someday. That was what kept him coming back. That was what pushed him. 

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

He picked up the frame that was lying on the ground, and started to sweep the glass with his hand into a tiny little pile. Derek wanted to punch the wall again, noticing that it was his favorite picture of Stiles. His graduation photo. That was the day that he had asked him out. Almost two years ago. He quietly swept up the glass into a pile, and used the dustpan and the broom to pick it up and then throw it away. 

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you wreck me

Graduation played in his head all the time lately. How things went. How they were dating, and then almost two weeks later, Stiles had moved in. His dad had kept his room, but Derek was happy to just be able to sleep in the same bed, and share the same nights and early afternoons with the man that he loved. It was a happy memory then. Now, it just made him mad. Mad that he didn't say something to Stiles sooner. He hated keeping him in the dark. But it was supposed to be a surprise. Aren’t most proposals?

 

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Derek set the picture down on the counter in the kitchen and washed his hand. He splashed some water on his face, trying to make it seem like he was fine. There was no one to put on a show for, but if he started to believe that he was going to be alright, then maybe, just maybe, he would be. “Well, this is going to be fun.” 

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

He looked around the apartment, and noticed all the cleaning that he should probably be doing. Most of the kitchen and the dining room were fine, but he could smell the laundry that needed to be washed. “Right... Kinda forgot about that.” He made his way to his bedroom, and started to pack a load of clothes to throw into the wash, when he found a shirt of Stiles. Something kept popping up of his. The ring that never left his pocket. The picture falling. His shirt. His pillow that he left. Derek sighed. “This is never going to be easy.” He put the shirt on the end of his bed, and filled the rest of the basket with clothes. 

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you in  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you in

 

Once the wash was started he made his way to the bathroom and noticed himself in the mirror. His wolf eyes were once again blue. Not red, or yellow, but back to blue. “Stiles, will you marry me?” He said the question out loud to himself. IT was silly, but it was a simple sentence that could have kept Stiles here, and them planning their wedding, and not in this huge mess that they were in. 

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

Derek looked at his pouty face. “Yeah, I wouldn't marry me either.” His face became smug. as he cleaned for the rest of the day, avoiding the mirror. 

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was break me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me


	5. Falling Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Stiles have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) It was fun to write a little bit of Isaac. Who knows, he may be someone who pops up from time to time. 
> 
> also the lyrics are to Lana Del Rey's Born To Die song.

Stiles had been blindfolded. He didn't know where they could have been, or who was around him besides Scott that was leading him somewhere. Scott had been talking about planning something for a while, but he knew that it was no where near his birthday. He tried to peek but a hand slapped his. 

Feet don't fail me now  
Take me to the finish line  
Oh my heart it breaks, every step that I take  
But I'm hoping at the gates  
They'll tell me that you're mine  
Walking through the city streets  
Is it by mistake or design?

 

“No peaking Stiles. You peek you get hit.” It was Isaac’s voice. Perhaps someone that might talk to him since he didn't feel the tug of Scott on his jacket anymore. 

I feel so alone on the Friday nights  
Can you make it feel like home  
If I tell you you're mine?  
It's like I told you, honey-

 

“Where is Scott?” Stiles asked, trying to removed the blindfold, and being met with a smack on his hand, and a jab in his ribs. “OW!”

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough  
and the road gets tough,  
I don't know why

 

“I did warn you that you arent to peek Stilinski.” He moved Stiles to a different position. Sitting. It was his idea to get Stiles from the house, and fake a kidnapping, to make sure that Derek would come to his rescue. It was the only way the the two idiots would get back together since they were so damn stubborn. 

 

Keep making me laugh  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime

 

Isaac wanted to know how long it was going to be until Scott got Derek to come. It could be a few hours. So he was just going to have to pass the time. Stiles beat him to the punch tho. “This is about Derek isn’t it?” His tone was somber, but hopeful. He wanted it all to work out. He wanted to be back in his lovers arms. But something was holding him back. The dark secret that Derek had not been sharing with him. The one thing that had been gnawing at the back of his mind, making him doubt that the love was true. 

Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane, so  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
'Cause you and I  
We were born to die

 

Isaac shuffled his feet, looking out of the window of the building that they were in. He didn't want to be truthful. So he lied. “Its more about me.” Isaac had wondered what it would be like to kiss Stiles for a while now. Why Derek had gone on incessantly talking about him all of the time, before they broke up. So this was the perfect time for him to find out. 

“What do you mean? I’m not going to be turned into puppy chow am I? ‘Cause I probably wouldn’t taste all that great, all stringy.” He rambled, which Isaac had to admit to himself, was pretty cute. 

Lost, but now I am found  
I can see, but once I was blind  
I was so confused as a little child  
Tryna take what I could get  
Scared that I couldn't find  
All the answers, honey

He could see the appeal, but the ramblings caused Isaac to laugh. “Sorry to disappoint, but it has nothing to do with turning you into kibbles and bits.” Although before it would have been quite the challenge. With everyone being so protective of their one human friend without training to defend himself, like Allison. “But it does have to do with you and me.”

He was being overly bold. Stiles reached for the blindfold again, and was met with a swift kick to the leg, along with the normal slap to his hand. “Really!? You have me here, in this...this place, wherever we are, and you can obviously overpower me. So do we have to keep me with this thing on, or can we clap our hands, and magically have light like the clapper?” He hoped that he would atleast get to watch where he thought this might be going. 

Don't make me sad, don't make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don't know why  
Keep making me laugh,  
Let's go get high  
The road is long, we carry on  
Try to have fun in the meantime

“Sorry to disappoint. But Scott says it stays on. So it stays on. And if you keep trying to take it off, I might have to bind your hands. So dont give me that pleasure.” He was blushing, and he was glad the Stiles couldn't see him. Glad that his friends weren’t around to see him gush over him so obviously.

Stiles blushed at the thought of being tied up, but not from Isaac. Sure the guy was raging hot, but no matter how much his mind strayed, it always found its way back to Derek. “Well, uh. Thats, well completely besides the point Isaac.”

 

Isaac laughed at him, seeing the blush on his face, going deeper red than he thought was possible for him to ever go. He got closer to Stiles and kisses him on the lips before he could react or say anything else. “Your secret is safe with me.”

SMACK.

The sound rang in the air. Stiles hand was warm and tingling with the feeling of having just slapped Isaac. He felt like something in his hand had broken when he did it. “Ow, ow ow ow ow!” He started to jump around in pain, clutching his wrist. “Damn it Isaac, why does hitting you have to be like hitting Superman?!” He moved for the blindfold again, getting his hand slapped.

Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane, so  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
'Cause you and I  
We were born to die

 

“I’ll look at it. Don’t worry by the way. You only bruised my self-confidence..”

Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your guys insane, so

 

Stiles felt bad for having hit him, but it was the sure fire way of letting him know that he wasn’t interested. And he wasn't good with his words. AND Isaac had just KISSED him. Not that the kiss wasn't good, it just that it wasn’t who he wanted to be kissed by. Great. Now he was damaged and Isaac was probably going to throw himself a super pity party. Right there. And Stiles was the guest of honor. 

 

Come and take a walk on the wild side  
Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain  
You like your girls insane, so  
Choose your last words  
This is the last time  
'Cause you and I  
We were born to die


	6. Breaking the Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry that I have not updated this sooner. Things were happening in my life. Relationship things. But they are over now and I am able to write again. Sorry that It has taken me this long to get this out to you guys. Also, thanks for all the Comments and reviews. Its great to see that you all like this story. 
> 
> And without any more delay, he is the next chapter. As always. Read. Enjoy. Review. <3

It all was going to work out. It had to. It was Derek, someone that Scott had come to see as a borther, and a mentor, and then there was Stiles. Who was like his brother. And for him, it was easy to see that the two idiots were getting in the way of their own happiness. He just needed to get them to see that for five minutes, and for them to take their feet out of their mouths, and say what really needed to be said. But it was going to take some pushing, and a lot of that, for them to be able to do it. 

Scott flipped out his phone and texted a few people. Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, and he would fill in Allison when she got home. The text was simple. “We need to find a way to get the two idiots back together. My idea is...” It was a great plan, but everyone needed to stick to their own parts. 

Once Allison was home he smiled at her. “Ok what’s with the ‘I have a plan that you are going to hate but dont hate it’ look that you are giving me?” She asked him, already knowing that he had just seen Derek.

“Its just that they are both so stubborn all of the time.” Scott sighed. He hated when Stiles was down, and all Scott could do was relish in the fact that he was a newlywed. 

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

“Maybe its for the best that they are?” Allison stated. She didn’t think it was really their place, let alone their business to be getting heavily involved in. Allison move towards the couch, and kissed Scott as she sat down next to him.

“But with everything that everyone has been through, with Peter, Gerard, the Alphas..They could just, they deserve a little happy too. We go ours.” He wasn't the best at articulating his feelings. Usually it came out a jumbled mess, and he always wanted to shovel it back into his mouth right after saying things most of the time. But not this time. This time he wanted to make sure the Stiles and Derek got their happy ending, even if it killed them. 

Allison sighed. She knew it was a losing battle when it came to Stiles. He was his best friend. And more importantly, he was the one that was rooting for their horrible idea of a relationship when Scott had just barely found out that he was bitten by a werewolf. “So, whats this plan of yours?” 

Scott grinned and started to explain it all to her. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

 

There was a pounding at the door, and Derek grumbled as he was still lying in bed. He didn't want to get up from the comfort of his bed, or the small smell of Stiles that lingered. But as much as he didn't want to get out of bed, the knocking continued. Grumbling, he made his way out of the bed. Shuffling his feet, yelling out at the door for the barrage against him and his head to end. 

Derek swung the door open. “WHA-” He stopped himself, noticing that it was Allison and Scott standing there. “What?” He walked away leaving the door open, and headed to the kitchen to start making coffee.

“We just wanted to check on you and see how you were doing.” Allison entered first, Scott following. It was weird to Derek that he and Allison got on so well now, even though he always kept an eye on her. She was like his little dangerous sister, Cora, but human, and could kill almost any man or beast with just about anything. 

Scott flopped on the couch, he was good at making himself comfortable in the apartment that his best friend and pack member had once co-habitated. 

“Make yourself at home..” Derek’s reaction was dry, and sarcastic. Sure he was a part of Scotts pack, but he still liked to enjoy the little things that he had left, and with the comings and goings of different wolves, the apartment was starting to smell less and less of Stiles. 

“We weren’t planning on staying long, just long enough for you to take a shower and get dressed.” Scott could smell that he needed one, and it was time for Derek to live, instead of staying in his pity party. 

Derek just rolled his eyes. Never had he listened to Scott, not when it came to his relationships, and having someone much younger than him be the Alpha was something that had come as a big change for him. A while back he was the one giving orders. The Keurig was almost done making his cup of coffee. “As nice as a day sounds with the two of you,” he motioned to the two of them while taking a sip of his coffee, “I think I’ll pass.”

 

He had so much that he still needed to figure out. Did he even want to keep this apartment anymore? It had been Stiles want to get out of the loft, and into a more “homey” space, and Derek felt that if he was ever going to get on with anything, he should do something about the hole that was eating away at his heart, or what was left of it. 

“Derek did you even get to ask him?” Allison had started to make herself a cup of coffee. 

But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

Derek forgot that he had told Allison and Scott about his proposal ideas, but hearing it come from the mouth of someone else made him drop his cup to floor. The mug broke, and the hot coffee all over the floor. “Well, uh, not in the sense of reality. No.” It was all he could say. Over and over in his head he had asked Stiles. He had asked him in his dreams, the night Stiles left, and that had made everything worse. Dream turned nightmare. Instead of just walking out, the got into a huge argument over how things can’t be fixed with a ring. He snapped himself out of his head, and Allison had already cleaned up all the glass and spilled coffee, getting him another cup.

“Derek...” began Scott, “Go and take a shower. You need out of this apartment for a little bit.”  
This time it was with a little more force. Alpha intent behind what he was saying. Derek couldn’t say no, but he glared at him as he walked off to the room, and started the hot water.

He hated to admit it, but the hot water on his body had felt great. It had been a few days that he hadn’t bothered to take a shower. No one to really impress. He lathered himself in the body wash that Stiles had left behind, and smiled as the smell reached his nose. He missed the stupid kid. Missed him in the way that made everything hurt. He didn’t know how to fix what he had broken, but he was damn sure that he was going to try and find a way to mend the broken pieces. 

 

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

 

It was there in the shower that he had began to formulate his way of making it all better. “30 seconds of incredible courage. Thats all I need.”

Out in the living room, Scott could hear Derek talking to himself, and a smiled creeped to his face, knowing that all he was going to have to do was to give him one more little push. Sure it was sneaky and backhanded, but if this was the way to get two stubborn people that he cared about back together, well then he was going to go through with it. 

Scott wrote a note, and him and Allison left as quickly and quietly as possible. 

When Derek was out of the shower and dressed, he made his way out of his room. He looked around expecting to see Scott and Allison, but all that was there was a note that was written for him. 

Derek,

I know that you are both too stubborn for your own good. Meet us here 647 maple, Beacon Hills, and hopefully the two of you can get your heads out of your own asses for a few seconds, to be able to actually talk and work this out. 

-Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song for this is, Once Upon A Dream, Lana Del Rey


End file.
